Tempting The Light
by RageMore61
Summary: What's the number one rule in The Fae World? It is strictly forbidden to involve yourself romantically with a human. What will happen when an unaligned succubus decides to break that rule? Can she change it and defy both Light and Dark Fae? Or will she stare death in the eyes and lose everything that is dear to her? Slight AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello fellow readers, this is my first Lost Girl fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's pretty much AU, and some characters from the series itself may be a bit OOC. Sorry for any grammatical errors, english is not my first language and I have yet to find a Beta lol

I decided to work with a completely different pairing, in hopes of gaining some inspiration by working out of my comfort zone. To be able to gain my muse back and finish the other fics I've been working on still. But yeah lol

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 An Escape, Heartaches, And... Vampires?**

A loud scream of fear echoed through out the many bed rooms and hall ways of the large hotel building, followed by a startling sound of shattering glass and followed up by an "Oh shit!" from a petite goth girl with jet black hair who looked out the now broken window, wincing, her pale blue eyes looked away and back at the taller woman who was behind her. "Did you really need to throw him out the window?" she asked incredulously as the misty sapphire colored eyes stared back at her with mild guilt.

"Sorry...but he needed to be taught a lesson." her glowing blue eyes changed back to her usual brown color. She turned around and walked out of the hotel room, making her way down the hall with the goth girl following close behind whispering at her loudly. "Bo! You threw him out the tenth floor!" she pointed out, slightly horrified. Knowing that their client wouldn't be very happy if they failed the case, specially if this important client happens to be leader of the Light Fae.

The Ash.

The woman named Bo simply shrugged, reaching the elevator, she pressed the down button and stepped inside as so did her close friend. "There's nothing to worry about Kenzi, this Fae can't die remember? I just need him to get scared and realize that we aren't playing games..."

She sighed as they reached the lobby, stepping out of the elevator the two women hurried outside. The information the dark Fae carries is very vital to the case in the ware abouts of this "special" package The Ash was so inclined to urgently get back. _'Whatever this package is... If it's a threat to both Fae and humans, I will personally get rid of it.'_ Bo thought determinedly. "Let's scrape the thug off the concrete before he gets away."

Just as they reached the sidewalk where the Fae landed, he was just stumbling back on his feet, his boots crunching against the shattered glass that was around him. Seeing the two women in front of him approach, he lets out a grunt and stares at them intensely.

"You two kitties are really pushing it." he growled out stepping forward towards the brunette, but his steps faltered as he saw misty sapphire eyes bore into his own. "Y-You think you scare me!? You lower rate succubus!" he roared, his eyes turning white. Kenzi stared back and forth from either of the two Fae wide eyed, her spidey sense's tingling. She looked around and saw a small crowd of innocent bystanders staring at them.

"Umm...hey hey." she grabbed Bo by the shoulder and plastered on a grin on her face. "Can you two do your epic battle of wills somewhere less crowded?" she jabbed her thumb back, pointing at the growing group of people, a cop standing by the side waiting for something to happen so he can intervene. The succubus sighed and relaxed her defensive stance, they can't afford getting any more attention. "Alright, look here bub." She glared at the dark Fae, "I don't want any of my Fae business exposed to the media, and neither do you. So cooperate and tell us where the package is, NOW." she demanded.

The dark Fae scoffed at the poor attempt to threaten him, "You can't make me without using your powers, and I'm very sure you won't in front of all these human sack of meats." He smirked, feeling like he's just won this fight.

The succubus bit on her lip, trying very hard not to succu-punch the bastard right where he stood. "Don't make me hurt you..." she warned. Kenzi, feeling very apprehensive nudged her Fae friend in the side with her elbow, gaining an 'ow' from the brunette and a glare. "What?"

Kenzi merely smiled sarcastically at Bo. "Do you really think we should continue this HERE?" she again glanced back at the crowd of spectators watching them with interest. "We can get this bozo later." she said, hoping it would convince Bo, who only sighed. "Come on B. we'll catch em some other time, please?"

"Okay okay...Fine." she relented, causing the dark Fae to grin in victory.

"Adios ladies." he laughed and ran off down the street and disappeared in an alley way. Leaving Bo angry as hell, and Kenzi needing a drink.

"It's okay Bo-Bo, he won't get away next time. Let's just take a break and go to The Dal..." she looked over to the still gawking crowd and cursed at them in Russian. "Mind your own business people!"

Bo groaned and walked along the sidewalk, tired, and with a very bruised ego. "I hate this job."

* * *

**At The Dal Riata**

Trick, the bartender and owner of the Dal arched an eyebrow at the two young women who barged in his bar as if THEY owned the place. Before he could say "we're closed" Kenzi sat on the bar stool and grinned at the short man, her hands tapping on the bar table. "Get me some Vodka, Trickster." she smiled innocently at him, who in return frowned.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking?" he asked dryly at the goth. She gasped in mock shock and gave Trick a horrified look.

"It's never too early or too late to drink!" she declared firmly. Bo only rolled her eyes and sat next to her friend, smiling kindly at Trick.

"Just give her what she wants and put it on my tab gramps." Trick smiled widely at her when she called him gramps. He shook his head and sighed as he walks to the shelves of many types and brands of liquors. He reached for the bottom shelf and grabbed a bottle, placing it on the table with two shot glasses.

"You get the cheap one." he stated, not stupid enough to let the girl chug all of his good and pricey drinks. "So, what brings you here and what caused you the need to drink so early?" he asked casually while drying glasses with a cloth.

Kenzi threw back her first shot of vodka like it was nothing, she poured herself another one. "Ugh, some bald macho man with a tribal tat over his shiny dome gave us a run for our money." she complained as she gulped down her second shot.

"Freaky blank eyes creep me out...real X-men shit going on there!" she ranted amazed. "Was waiting for it to rain." she mumbled and downed her third shot.

Trick forward his eyebrows in thought and then his eyes went wide, "You were chasing after a soul eater?!"

Bo grabbed the bottle away from Kenzi just when she was going for a fourth, "That's enough you drunkard." she lightly scolded, ignoring her pout. "Uh, what's a soul eater?" she asked her grandfather.

Trick ran a hand down his face annoyingly, of course she didn't know what she was up against. Naturally.

"A soul eater is a Fae that feeds off both human and Fae souls, not to mention they can't die." he explained seriously.

Kenzi chirped in "Oh yeah we found that out after Bo stabbed him in the chest four times, then threw him off the tenth floor like a rag doll..."

Bo only shrugged, "I don't know what you're so worried about gramps. He wasn't so tough, just slipped away from our hands is all." she stared down at her still full shot glass, her look intense. "Won't happen again..."

"Why are you after one, Bo?"Trick asked reluctantly.

Bo explained to her grandfather about the job her and Kenzi took on behalf of The Ash, and how important it was to get information from the dark Fae about this item the leader of the light desperately needed back in his hands. Trick hummed in thought, "I see..."

"Do you know what might be this object The Ash wants back so badly?" The succubus asked.

"No idea..." he admitted. "If it were something big I'd know about it through my connections. But everything seems very calm in the Fae world, though if this item is that important to The Ash to go to such lengths to hire you to retrieve it..."

"It has to be something big." Bo finished, it settles it. If this thing is a threat, she's taking it out.

The Ash be damned.

Suddenly a howl broke the silence, Kenzi smirks at Bo knowingly as the howl continued. "Aren't ya gonna pick that up?"

Bo tried to fight off a smile as she took her phone out, "One sec..." she answered the call, ending the howling ringtone. Her smile finally broke out when she heard a very husky hello. "Hey Dyson."

"Bow-Chika-Bow-Wow~" Kenzi teased her succubus friend, and received a glare from her. Bo walked away from the bar table to speak privately with the ware wolf on the phone.

Kenzi turns to Trick and sighed,

"So...you can't kill a soul eater huh?" she asked.

Trick chuckled and leaned over the bar table, "Well, you can kill them...it's just a bit of a hassle." he continued, "You must decapitate them and quickly burn their head."

"Yummy." Kenzi remarked, and flinched when she heard the succubus yell.

"WHAT?!" Bo slammed her fist on a near by table, the force breaking the legs off it. Her eyes blazing blue in anger, she hung up on the ware wolf just when he begged for her to listen to what he had to say. This day just keeps getting better and better, like she didn't have enough shit on her plate to deal with. But no, the douche wolf had to make things worse.

"Bo!" Kenzi stopped dead in her tracks when her friend turned around, her heart almost stopping at the sight of those haunting sapphire blue eyes. "Bo?" the goth cautiously took a step forward.

"It's still me Kenz..." Bo assured her, before growling out. "Though very super pissed."

Kenzi walked closer to the in raged succubus, cautiously. "I can tell... Just calm down and—"

"He just dumped me, Kenzi." Bo's misty blue eyes stared at her friend sadly as they faded back into her usual brown color. Kenzi instantly hugged her comfortingly and cursed under her breath.

"Damn, what the hell D-Man..." she rubbed Bo's back soothingly in an attempt to keep her from crying, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Why did he break up with you?" she asked in disbelief.

The Fae nuzzled her head into her Kenzi's shoulder, sadness filling her voice as she spoke. "He says he can't be in a relationship right now, that it's best for us to just be friends and avoid from getting hurt." though in the end, Bo was the one who got hurt, she really liked the ware wolf. They've been... Well, Bo wouldn't call it "dating" per say. They've been just sleeping with each other on and off for almost 4 months now. It doesn't come to mind if Dyson ever took her out on a real date, never. All they do/always end up doing is have sex in bed or she needed some healing whenever a Fae case went bad, and go about their daily Fae lives, meet up at The Dal talk and act all flirtatious. Maybe even go on a few Fae related cases. And then back to bed again for prolonged hours of wild sex, not to mention tasty. God his chi was so good, like fireworks in her mouth. Her thoughts on the tasty wolf chi were broken when she noticed Kenzi had been ranting on about said wolf.

"What? He's being a complete douche bag, how could he say that now after you guys have been fooling around like a pack of horny teens on steroids for months?! The cracks in the ceiling at our place are proof! If anything, that's proof enough to make that dog fucking marry you! I'm gonna rip his tail a new one when I get my hands on him, I—"

"Kenzi!" Bo gave her friend a light nudge as an effort to stop her rant. "Please, I know. I'm insanely pissed too..." her eyes flashed blue for a second as she growled out his name. "He's an unsentimental jerk off..." He must have notice Bo's feelings were growing more than just a simple physical attraction, and just had to stop things before it deepened. Though what hurts more was, Bo actually thought they had something. But boy was she ever so stupid and wrong.

_'What was I thinking?' _

Kenzi sighed and hugged her friend again, "Okay, I'll shut up about it... Let's go home, I'm sure you'll need some ice cream to drown out your sorrow." Grabbing Bo's hand and giving Trick a goodbye, who in return sent a sympathetic smile at Bo. The two women walked out of The Dal and drove back to their beloved Crack Shack.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, a shadowy figure loomed over another and whispered. "You sure The Ash will be worried about something so insignificant?" this earned the man a low chuckle from his companion.

"I'm also surprised, but The Morrigan was very inclined about this. She's the boss, and if she says this will grab the light Fae by the balls then it has to be true." The dark Fae walked out of the pitch black room, his companion trailing closely behind. "I don't know about you, but I would very much like to not be melted into a pile of steaming flesh by her hand. So we'll keep this safe and we'll be solid." Locking the door securely, they stood guard in front of it, awaiting for further orders from their dark leader.

Inside the room, was a woman sitting on a chair tied up, and gagged. She looked around the darkness of the room, calm and collective as ever. _'I know they'll send someone for me.'_ she thought to herself hopefully, The Ash wouldn't abandon her like this after all she's done for him and the light Fae.

Sometimes she just doesn't find it worth it, working for them. A life of duty to The Ash, and a life of being looked down upon by the Fae. She sighed through her nose, not able to with her mouth due to the gag. Wondering when she'd be free from this cursed life she had fallen into.

* * *

Back at the police station, Dyson has been stuck behind his desk. Waiting for any new case to get on, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt an incoming headache. Still stressed about his over the phone break up with the sexy succubus, he sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I'm sorry, Bo." he silently apologized, his eyes briefly gazing at the phone on his desk. Pondering if he should call her again and make sure she's fine, he may not want anything serious with the succubus. But he still cared for her as a friend.

"I don't think she'll welcome your caring thoughts my man." Hale popped up, "She'll only lash out and probably open up a can of whoop ass on ya." He grinned as he leaned on his partner's desk, "Not to mention you were the one leading her on." He paused, "Or maybe you were the one getting too close?" He would not be surprised, wouldn't be the first time his wolf friend would cut off a fine ass honey when he believed he was getting emotionally attached. "What you say to this one this time? Oh, let's prevent us from getting hurt." He mockingly tried to copy his friend's deep gruff voice.

Dyson scoffed, "You know nothing." Just ignore him, he thought to himself. _'There is no way I was falling for her...'_ He cleared his throat, "Why are you here exactly? I doubt you came to judge my love life." he arched his eyebrow at the Siren, noticing the cut above his nose.

"We caught us a baddy running around the streets, intel shows that he might be Dark Fae. Caught him trespassing Light territory, sucker gave me a hell of a fight. He's being held in the interrogation room. Wanna take a look at 'em?" Hale suggested.

Dyson nodded and they made their way into the room, the wolf immediately knew what Fae they were dealing with. Not just when he saw the man but when he smelled the scent. The scent of death.

The wolf Fae wrinkled his nose in mild disgust. "A soul eater huh?"

* * *

Her soft dark brown eyes only stared sadly at the bowl of ice cream in her hands, hurt, sad and angry. A whole storm of emotions built up inside of her.

"I should have bit it off when I had the chance..." Bo took a spoonful of ice cream right from her bowl, grumbling a chain of curses. Kenzi gagged slightly at the comment the succubus made. "Too much info girl." she shuddered. "Look, I know this is gonna be hard for you to accept right now..." she placed her hand on Bo's shoulder comfortingly. "Also, you have bad taste in men..."

Bo sighed and smiled weakly at her friend, "I know Kenz, I never learn do I?" She's always had an attraction for the wrong kind of men, The Loki from the dark Fae side was one. Dyson too it seems, since he never wanted an actual relationship with the succubus. Relationship wise, Bo would always end up picking the wrong guy, or getting her heart broken by the guy she thought was right. _'This sucks so much.'_ Her eyes began to sting with incoming tears, her being already starting to break down. _'This cursed life of being a sex driven monster is a lonely one...I may never have a happy relationship with anyone.' _

Sensing Bo's depression, Kenzi hugged her friend and kissed her cheek, "Bo... You'll find someone who'll always be there for you and love you for who you are. Don't let your past and ex's make you doubt, after all you've been through you deserve true happiness. You'll find someone who will give you that happiness and love you unconditionally."

Bo's tears only now began to run down her cheeks as her best friend spoke, "Thanks..." she hugs Kenzi tighter and choked back a sob.

"Now... Until in shining armor comes. I shall be planning an appointment to skin a certain wolf alive with a rusty butter knife." Kenzi nodded to herself, the gears in her head already turning. Planning potential ways to make the wolf's life a living hell.

Bo let out a soft chuckle, wiping her tears away she lightly nudged her best friend in the shoulder with her own, "You will do no such thing Kenz. I'll be fine for now..." She hoped, well, what she felt for Dyson was indeed love, somewhat. It will be a challenge to try and get over the wolf Fae though, since he was the "closest" thing to a relationship she's ever had.

Kenzi frowned, knowing her friend's hesitation. An idea popped in her head and stood up from the couch, "We are going out tonight!" she declared, "What better way to mend an aching heart than by partying and raising some hell?" she smirked when Bo laughed.

"What?" the succubus arched an eyebrow up at the goth girl.

"You heard me succuface. And who knows... Maybe we'll find a snack for you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Bo paused for a second, and gave in when she saw Kenzi pouting. "Haha, alright alright. Let's go out."

The goth did a fist pump, "Woo! Ladies and gentlemen look out cause two dangerously sexy gals are gonna make this night burn." she announced to an imaginary audience, "Hide yo kids, hide yo wives, and husbands. This succubus is ready to pounce y'all."

Bo could only shake her head as the now excited goth ran upstairs yelling for her to get her succubus ass over to her, "Kenz, if you wanted me so bad you could have said so from the start..." she smirked when she heard her friend do an overly dramatic gagging sound.

* * *

The Dal Riata was pumping tonight, and over flowing with sexual energy. Bo almost went dizzy with so much sexual frustration in the air, it only seemed to thicken when she walked in the room... All eyes were on her, most of the Fae's in the place almost snapped their necks turning their glances to the unaligned succubus, with her human companion in tow.

Bo was wearing a very tight black leather corset, along with some very form fitting black jeans with tears along her thighs. Her hair was let loose, and she was ready to indulge herself. Kenzi was as well dressed to impress, with her fishnet gloves, her high heeled boots. Sporting a black long sleeve shirt and a black skirt with a white stripe going down on it, she decided to place some green highlights in her hair tonight. These two women were looking good, and the Faes in the room could not deny that.

The two women walked over to the bar and took their usual seats, calling over to Trick for some drinks. He chuckled and shook his head at them both, "You two really are going to drink my stock dry, not too long ago you girls were here drinking." he served them a round of tequila shots, before walking off to serve his Fae customers. Kenzi gulped down her first shot of the night, sucking on a lemon she glanced around the place. "Mm, don't know bout you Bo-Bo, but there are a lot of men and women looking your way." she nudged and winked at her BFF. Bo sent them a sultry smile that could render any being, human or Fae, to their knees.

"The Dal is pretty lively tonight..." Bo commented as she looked over to the side and saw three beautiful Fury's sitting over on a couch, their eyes already undressing Bo. Kenzi coughed and smiled sheepishly at her friend as she looked away from the drooling fury trio. "Yeah well... Let's not go there kay?" she nervously glanced over at the Fury's again. "Remember the last time you lady banged a Fury chick?"

Bo laughed and answered, "A very crazy skull party that ended with an explosion."

"Exactly!" the goth threw her arms up in exasperation, "Please pick someone that won't get us killed. I swear you're attracted to danger..." she's been wondering if the succubus was a hardcore masochist. _'Vex would be tickled pink at this...'_ she thought with a slight shudder.

"I know, don't worry about it Kenzi. I'll make sure my one night stands don't come back to kill us." Bo reassured.

"And please don't bring the ceiling down on me while I'm playing my games. It was raining dust over my head y'know." she whined.

Bo could only smirk, "No promises there..." she said as she eyed a pretty Fae's ass while she walked by the bar, her green eyes glancing over her shoulder. Very much aware of the succubus' predatory eyes on her, smiling slightly at Bo she looked away and leaned over the bar to call for Trick.

Kenzi licked the salt off her hand after her second shot and stared at Bo, seeing her Fae friend's locked on target. "Don't know how you like the ladies..." she commented, "We get periods, get mood swings, get all bitchy and clingy..." Bo laughs at her besty's rant.

"Well, if you had sex with another woman you'd know exactly why I find them so damn hot. I dunno how to explain it for ya Kenz, the sex with women is just..." She paused as she licked her lips, her eyes never left the female Fae. "Delicious..." Kenzi mockingly gags, making Bo laugh. "Haha...Besides, I think I've had enough 'man' from the wolf." she joked dryly.

Kenzi nodded her head, "Well, start your vajay jay and get at it woman." she patted Bo's shoulder, the succubus walked over to the girl. She notices that the Fae looked very young, mid 20's maybe? She had beautiful shoulder length blonde hair, and striking green eyes. Milky white skin, soft looking. It's safe to say, this girl was very beautiful.

Bo smiled at her, ready to play the game and take home the prize. "Hi there, I'm Bo." she shook her hand lightly as she introduced herself.

The succubus' prey hesitated, "Hi... I'm Samantha."

"Samantha, that's a pretty name..." Bo reaches out and twirls a strand of blonde hair around her finger as she leaned in close, "I know it's not polite to ask and all, but what kind of Fae are you?" she asked in her sultry tone that made anyone's legs wobble, though it seemed like Samantha could only tense up. _'Hm, she doesn't seem comfortable with the close proximity.'_ Bo thought, but ready to loosen up the blonde Fae, in more ways than one...

"She's the kind of Fae that's taken, succubus." a low threatening voice, obviously female, came along from behind her. Bo turned to see who it was that spoke to her, and she was met with penetrating glowing yellow eyes boring in to her own eyes.

Samantha slipped away from the succubus' side and over to the jealous Fae that was now glaring daggers at Bo. Who in return could only look at the Fae from head to toe with an arched eyebrow, she noticed how young she looked as well. Though she seems very cute, long black hair, those intense yellow eyes still glaring at her...

Samantha ran her hand up her lover's neck, dipping her fingers into the soft black hair, "Relax hun, she didn't know." she smiled as she watched the yellow eyes fade back to the honey brown color she loved. "You're so possessive, relax." She looked over to Bo and smiled, "I'm sorry about her attitude, Bo. Though she is right, I'm happily taken. Better now, Terra?" She asked the tall and brooding woman.

Terra, scoffed and crossed her arms. "You know I won't be till I finish my job." she remarked, she looks over to the succubus sternly, "You and I have some business to take care of."

Bo raised her hand in surrender, "Hey now, take it easy. I get that she's yours, I don't want any trouble. I'm backing off."

The dark haired woman walked up to Bo confidently, she looked at her dead straight in the eye and leaned in close to her. If Bo didn't know any better she'd look like she was about to kiss her, though with that serious look on Terra's face. One would say she was about to bite the succubus' head off. Bo stood her ground, not letting the Fae intimidate her. Terra smirked slightly when she noticed the succubus wasn't going to back down, "You have balls, I'll give you that..."

Bo stared at her in confusion, "Uh...thanks?" Is this woman bi-polar or what?

Terra backed away, "The business I'm talking about is the mission The Ash gave you, which you have failed to report today on any progress."

"Oh..." Bo smiled awkwardly, at what she assumes, to be one of The Ash's agents. _'Shit...'_ She totally forgot about reporting in, it probably doesn't help her much she was caught partying and flirting with the light Fae agent's girlfriend when she was suppose to be searching for answers for the wareabouts of The Ash's object of value.

"I assume you forgot to." Terra said out loud, she turned to Samantha and smiled softly at her. "I know we had a date tonight, and can see you dressed up for me too... But The Ash has me taking care of her." She glanced over to Bo, "Thanks by the way." she threw out at Bo, who could only shrug.

Samantha sighed and kissed Terra on the cheek, "It's okay, hun. I'll go call one of the girls from work to keep me company." and with that she left Terra and Bo alone.

They sat side by side at the bar, ordering some drinks, Terra turn to Bo and shook her head. "You ruined my weekend for slacking."

Bo smiled, "Sorry for that, just haven't had a great day and it slipped my mind."

Terra could only nod, "I can understand that, though I'm not only here to remind you of reporting back to The Ash."

"Oh?" The succubus quirked an eyebrow at the Fae agent, "What's up?"

"The Ash requested me to be of assistance to you in your mission." Terra stated, taking a shot of tequila without even blinking.

Bo looked at the other Fae in slight surprise, shocked that The Ash would be nice enough to send in someone to help her. "Really? That's very generous of The Ash. So I'm guessing you're also here to give out the ol' meet and greet, get to know each other since we'll be working together from now on huh?"

Terra could only scoff, in attempt to hold back a smirk. Already knowing where the succubus is going with this. "I'm a vampire, if that's what you wanted to know." she flashed Bo her long sharp fangs, chuckling when Bo's eyes widen at the sight of them. "Don't worry... I don't bite."

Bo cleared her throat and smiled nervously at the vampire, "I hope not... I already have enough dealing with sucking chi." she remarked, rubbing her neck subconsciously.

"You and I both, I don't enjoy sucking blood from humans. Why I don't."

"You... don't?" Yet again, Bo was shocked.

Terra explained to Bo how she too had a trail of human bodies haunting her from her past, due to her lack of control over her thirst for blood when she first discovered her powers. "I was an orphan at the age of five, and later adopted. Like you, I grew up till my teen years believing I was human. That was soon corrected when I first tasted blood, and killed a man." She closed her eyes and sighed. Bo looked at her in a whole new light, she went through what she herself have gone through all her life. In complete awe, she stayed silent and let Terra continue her story. "After I realized what I've done, I ran away from my foster parents... Not a goodbye, or a note to let them know what happened or why I left them. I know what a life on the run feels like, Bo. I feel for you, and can see why you chose to be unaligned. Neither dark or light." She laughed, remembering how The Ash was nothing but sweet that day after the succubus was tested. She ordered another drink.

Bo sat there amazed, "Wait...why didn't you?" she asked the vampire.

"Why didn't I rebel like you did? Well, my case...was more extreme than yours. I had NO control over myself what so ever, to the point where I went insane and created an alternate ego. One who took control and killed all those people, not just for the need to feed. But out of pure pleasure and enjoyment making humans suffer, sucking them dry of their blood." She shuddered visibly, then laughing at herself for letting the memories of faint screaming of terror get to her. "So, I NEEDED to pick a side. Needed someone to guide me and help me control my thirst, not to mention bring back my sanity. Why I picked the Light Fae, thinking The Morrigan would only drive me even more crazy. That's one shady chick, also a total bitch, wouldn't want to deal with her. Well...not like The Ash isn't sweet and tender either, he's another douche." She answered plainly, Bo laughing lightly at her comments and insults to the Light and Dark Fae leaders. Terra might be the first Fae Bo has ever met that was so open about despising their superior, rather than worship and respect. "Ya know succubus... I have no idea how I ended up spilling my guts out to you. You sure you're not using your charms on me?" Terra joked.

Bo smiled and shook her head, "Seems like I have that affect on some people, can't help it. Though I do appreciate you sharing with me, I thought of you as someone who was uptight and serious... Let's admit our first impressions didn't go so good with me trying to pick up your girlfriend."

Terra only laughed, "It's alright, I don't blame you though. She's one pretty girl isn't she? I can't take my eyes off her for one minute, cause someone is always bound to "pick her up" as you put it. Not just cause she's eye candy for me." Bo looked at Terra thoughtfully, knowing very well that the vampire seems to be deeply in love with Samantha. If the possessiveness from the start indicated anything...

Back to business though.

The two of them talked for hours about their plans on how to find The Ash's object of importance, Terra apologized to Bo, for she could not tell the succubus what was the fuss about this _thing_ The Ash wanted back so badly. Said that she couldn't tell her even if she wanted to, she would just have to find out what it is once they've rescued it from the clutches of The Dark Fae. Bo mentioned to Terra how she fought with a soul eater that had possible information about the object The Morrigan recently put into house arrest in one of her many warehouses scattered around the city.

"We'll just have to find that rat and make him talk, tomorrow morning we're going out to the streets and sweep every area we stand on. I might have to step over Dark Fae territory after all...what?" She noticed Bo's look of confusion.

"Did you say morning? Like, in broad daylight?" she questioned the vampire.

"Yes."

"But...wouldn't you burn to death? I thought vampires can't come out during the day." Terra chuckled at Bo, forgetting that the succubus was new to the Fae world.

"That's just in movies and books, Bo. Real life vamps like me can walk around in the sun, though we do get slight irritation in our eyes from the sun. I have to walk around with shades on haha."

The brunette only shook her head, feeling a bit dumb now. Nothing can be trusted with the human's views on supernatural beings like the Fae, "Right... Well, I guess we're done for the night. I'll see you early tomorrow in front of the hotel, Terra. It's real nice meeting you." she smiled kindly at the vampire and shook her hand, the Fae smiled back and agreed.

Bo left Terra and went back to her best friend, who was slightly tipsy much to Bo's surprise. _'It's been two hours, she should be wasted by now...' _

"Hey, what was that all about?" The goth asked, "One minute you were working your game up, the next another chick pops up and almost looked like she wanted to tackle you. And then you chat her up...?" Very confused she is.

Bo explained everything to her on their way back to the Crack Shack, "Looks like I made a new friend rather than getting laid... I'm still hungry." She sighed as they entered through the door.

"Way ahead of you, Bobalicious." Kenzi grabbed the phone and began to dial the phone number she knew by heart, the pizza boy is either lucky or unlucky tonight. "I can't believe you met a REAL vampire, and didn't introduce her to me!" she exclaimed in disappointment as she waited for the other line to pick up. Bo sat across from her friend in the table and chuckled, "You'll meet her tomorrow, Kenzi. Don't worry." Bo reassured.

"Yeah yeah... Oh, yes, Hi. I'd like a large pizza with extra cheese please." she made her faux order, _'With a hot and young pizza boy on the side for the starving succubus...'_

* * *

**The next morning, back in front of The Bayside Hotel.**

Kenzi and Bo sat in their old yellow car, and waited for the allied Fae vampire to appear and commence the search for the soul eater. Kenzi could only tap her fingers on her knee impatiently, bored and totally not convinced that this vampire was gonna show up. "Bo, are you sure your friend is coming? I mean, it IS daylight right now and all..." she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She'll be here soon, Kenz. Also, vampires aren't killed by sunlight." she smirked at her friend, seeing the disbelief in her expression. "Yeah, I was surprised too."

"...My life is a LIE." The goth stared into space with wide eyes.

Bo could only roll her eyes at her BFF's dramatics, "Get over it."

_Tick, tick._

Terra was tapping on the window on Bo's side of the car, the succubus smiled and got out of the car. Giving her greetings, "Nice sun shades by the way." she commented on the vampire's aviators, The Fae thanked Bo and then arched an eyebrow at her new partner's friend. "A human huh? So the rumors were true." she walks over to Kenzi and held her hand out for a handshake, "Hello, my name's Terra."

The goth hesitated before grasping the vampire's hand, shaking it lightly. "Kenzi..." she started to fidget, excitement becoming hard to contain. Terra smiled at Kenzi, flashing her fangs to her before walking down the sidewalk, hands in her pocket. "We should start searching the direction the soul eater ran to." Kenzi looked over to Bo and grinned, "This is so cool." she eagerly followed the Fae vampire and so did Bo, only not as fangirling as her BFF... _'Kenzi sure does like our new friend, wonder if I should start to worry.' _

After an hour and a half of tracking, mostly for Terra. She told the others that hyper sensitive sense of smell is one of the many skills vampires have, "Guess you have something in common with wolves." Bo commented, trying very hard not to growl out the word "wolves" in distaste. Terra could only chuckle, "Well, it is said that the first Lychan and Vampire were brothers." she shrugged.

Kenzi chirped in, "Wait, I thought vampires and ware wolves were natural enemies."

"Yes, but that was centuries ago. Long before Light and Dark divided, nowadays it's either dark or light as you can see. Doesn't matter if you're a Lychan or a vampire."

She smiled to herself as she explained the history of her people, remembering all the things her teacher told her about her kind. Vampires have a long history of violence, blood, death and sex. Considered to be dark, ruthless creatures. An eternal line of history of vampires to be nothing but mindless monsters, who's only drive in life is the blood of Fae's and humans. _'Heh, if you could call that a life.'_ She thought bitterly, even though she found some control and a purpose, a place to call home. She still would sometimes hate what she was, and would miss her old "human life" back, missing her foster parents dearly.

Along their search, Terra shared some of the REAL history of vampires. The good, but mostly the bad. Kenzi almost tripped on her own feet when Terra mentioned that quite a few of celebrities were vampires, vampires she herself have met in person. "Marilyn Manson, are you fucking kidding me?" The goth asked in pure shock, the light Fae vampire could only chuckle.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Terra was able to sniff something out. "Here, down this alley way." Bo and Kenzi followed her, and immediately the three women found that there was some kind of struggle in the area. Some trash cans were turned over, a window of the old abandoned building shattered. The vampire neared the window and sniffed lightly the air, her eyes turning vivid yellow. "There's blood, not just blood. But a soul eater's blood, and also..." She took a slow deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily. "It's very faint, but I can also smell the blood of a Siren."

Bo looked at Terra in thought, "A Siren?" she asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm pretty good at telling apart blood from different Fae's. I'm sure one belongs to the soul eater you spoke of, and the other belongs to a Siren." she affirmed the succubus wholeheartedly.

Kenzi cringed, "Aw, damn. You think Hale is involved, what if he caught the soul eater?" she suggested, knowing very well what it meant if she was right.

Bo sighed deeply, "We're going to have to visit the police station." she's really starting to hate her job.

Terra looked over to the brunette curiously, "Hale? You mean the detective that works at the 39th Division? That Hale?"

"Yeah, he's the only lead we have. I'm pretty sure he took the scumbag soul eater at the station." Bo was starting to feel dread creep over her heart as she walked out of the alley way and back towards the car, Terra and Kenzi quickly following her.

The vampire nudged Kenzi lightly in the side, causing the goth to do a small jump at the sudden action, "Calm down, I'm not gonna bite ya." Terra teased, "You know what's eating her? She doesn't seem very happy about visiting Hale, is there something I should know?"

Kenzi smiled sheepishly, "Let's just say, you're gonna have one hell of a show today Fangs."

That only confused Terra even more, "Well that's helpful... Fangs?" The hell she just called her?

"That's your new nickname, I think at the rate this case is going, you're gonna be working with us for a very long time." she stated. Terra pouted. "Fangs...isn't very appealing." she whined silently.

* * *

**Back At The Police Station**

Hale was sitting outside the interrogation room, not really wanting to see the soul eater's face again, he hated how the dark Fae would smirk whenever he saw the Siren's busted nose. He thought best of him to just stay out of it for the day, and was sure Dyson can handle it fine on his own. He leaned back in his seat and sighed, relaxing for a moment and thinking about how he should convince The Ash to give him some time off. Head over to the beach and see if he can get himself a mermaid...

_CRASH_

Bo kicked the door open, making every cop in the room snap their heads over to her wide eyed. Hale almost fell over his seat when he saw the succubus march over towards the interrogation room where Dyson and the dark Fae was in, he quickly stood up and blocked Bo from getting any closer to the door. "What the hell girl? What are you up to?" Bo gave Hale a tight smile, "Step aside, this has nothing to do with you."

"The hell it does..." He looked behind Bo, "Hey Lil' mama, calm yo sister down."

Kenzi placed a hand on her bestie's shoulder, "Bo, let's try and be professional. You know we aren't here for Dyson."

Hale arched an eyebrow, "You're not? Then why you gotta barge in here like you gonna kill someone B.? Look, if this ain't about Dyson, ya'll better behave. Why are you here? You can count on me, whatever ya need I'll be a service haha." he grinned, trying his best to have control of the situation.

Bo breathed out, trying to calm herself, "I want the soul eater Hale, just need to get some info out of him that's all. I fought him first, and he's major lead on a case I'm working on for The Ash." she explained.

The Siren stared at Bo in wonder, _'Could The Ash really got Bo for the search like the rumors have said?'_

"Why the soul eater?"

Everyone looked over to Dyson, who was casually leaning on the door's frame. It seems that he has been watching them for a while now, arms crossed he asked Bo again. "Why the soul eater, Bo? What does he have anything to do with your case?"

"That's none of your business." She answered him neutrally, "Look, I have nothing to answer to you, Dyson. I'll get out of both of your hairs if you let me in there and interrogate the dark Fae. Nothing more, nothing less." Now in her business mode, Bo pushed down all of her rage deep inside. Not about to turn into the psycho angry ex in front of her friends, _'He isn't even worth the time right now, I have better things to worry about.' _Getting a lead on what she's looking for is what's important, Dyson will get what's coming to him later. For now, she'll just have to play it cool.

The wolf shook his head, "I can't let you in Bo, like it or not this Fae is ours. I can't let you talk to him, just leave it to us, we'll deal with him. And just go home."

"Dyson, I'm trying hard not to punch your beard right off your face. Let me in, or I'll force you to." Bo warned, she was going to lose control at this rate. Dyson wasn't making it easy be getting in the way.

"It's obvious by the way you entered here you aren't emotionally stable to work on any case, you should take some time to yourself. A break. Please don't interfere." though he was trying to be caring, and his intentions were good. Bo isn't seeing it that way, her fist were balled up. Ready to punch the ware wolf. Hale and Kenzi looked at each other in worry, hoping that they didn't need to break up a drama scene.

"Dyson... you've already ruined our relationship, I'd really hate it if you butted in MY case."

"Bo..."

"I do believe you are getting in the way Lychan." in walks in Terra, getting just as impatient as Bo. Though she hides it well, she looked straight into Dyson's eye. "The Ash himself just called and ask that you play nice and let us in, this is important as you can already imagine if our leader took the time to call me. And you know that he's a very busy man..."

Dyson's nose wrinkled up, the scent very familiar. "Terra... you let your hair grow."

"Nice of you to notice, compliments aside though. I'm here on business and you're not making it easy for me, if you would step aside I'd most appreciate it." Playing the polite role now, gotta keep it professional. She wondered what kind of history the succubus and the lychan had, Bo seemed very upset. But there are more pressing matters to attend to, "No hard feelings." she smiled and walked passed Dyson and through the door, making him growl lightly, but soon stopped when Bo walked by him. Glare in place, not another word said by her.

He let out a sigh and looked over to Kenzi, who was also giving him a cold stare. _'Great, now I have two women who hate me.' _

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A/N: **Woo, this was a very long chapter. Though I'm not very satisfied with how I wrote all this, in some parts things just start to drag and get boring... As you can see the chapter title An Escape, heartache and vampires pretty much sums up what happened just now. Escape = The soul eater getting away from Bo. Heartache, the break up. And Vampires, introducing a character. Lot of things are gonna be going on around Terra in future chapters, but for now she'll just have a minor roll during Bo's search of The Ash's "object of importance" wonder what that is.. mwuahaha.

Anyways, please R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello fellow readers, sorry for the wait. Before you continue to read I must let you all know I am planning on making Bo and Lauren's relationship progress steadily, but that don't mean I'll be making it easy on them mwuahahaha. Don't worry, not gonna make them suffer...much :D Sorry for any mistakes here, I tried to correct as much as I can. Still need a Beta for this story lol

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Rescue Mission**

The soul eater wasn't very cooperative; Terra was trying hard to calm Bo down. The succubus was this close to decking the bald Fae right in the face, no matter how much they threatened him he would not say a word. "This is getting tiring, we need to move this up and fast. I can feel paws pacing around outside the door..." She was talking about Dyson, who's just about ready to burst through the door and kick them out.

"Try using your touch on him, maybe you can get it out of him quicker that way." Terra suggested. She grinned when Bo made a grossed out face, "Oh come on, just one touch. It would really get this over with sooner, please?"

The brunette sighed, "Fine, but you owe me...this will cost me a five hour shower by laying a finger on that scum."

They turned back to the dark Fae who was still seated behind the iron table, still cuffed to the chair he sat on. And looking very bored, he's gone through worse interrogations than this. Most of them with torture at every hour, this was nothing to him. There was no way he was gonna open his mouth to the blood sucker and chi sucker. "Are you ladies done? You're both wasting your time, I ain't telling you shit."

Bo walked over to the soul eater and smiled seductively at him, she brought her hand up to his cheek. "Be a nice boy and tell us where the warehouse is, and I promise to make you very happy." She purred, softly caressing the dark Fae's cheek.

The soul eater could only gape at her, shocked that they actually thought this pitiful rookie succubus could thrall him and force him to confess. "You dare touch me you dirty succubus? You're not strong enough to seduce me!" He roared, eyes slowly turning blank.

Bo could only roll her eyes as she grabbed the Fae's bald head forcefully and sent a pulse of energy through her hand and into the soul eater. His eyes turned back to normal, relaxing in his seat, he grinned stupidly up at the succubus. "What was the question?"

Terra smirked, very amused at how the dark Fae was proven horribly wrong, she nodded to Bo and gave her the okay to take over the interrogation. "Where is the warehouse? The one where The Ash's precious object is being held."

The soul eater looked as though he was struggling, Bo sent another wave of energy into him and he could only grunt as the words spilled out without any control.

This succubus was able to thrall him?

Terra wrote down the address on a piece of paper, "This is fantastic; we might just be able to finish this case just in time for dinner." She joked and winked at Bo, "Nice work."

The succubus smiled, "I try my best..." Smacking the dark Fae upside his bald head, Bo sauntered over to the door and smirked back at him, "Now you'll live the rest of your immortal life knowing that a 'lower rate succubus' thralled the hell out of you without breaking a sweat." With that said, Terra and her walked out. Leaving the soul eater, who was screaming as if he were in pain.

When the only thing that got hurt was his little dark Fae ego.

* * *

Kenzi and Hale were chatting lightly at the detective's desk, in between the convo Kenzi would glance over to the wolf. Watching him as he paced around in front of the door that led to the interrogation room, her temper began to boil over. How she wishes she could skin him alive like she said she would, maybe she could do it with that pen...

"Hey 'lil mama... Liking the pen?" Hale arched an eyebrow at the goth, gripping the pen in his hand. He was writing a little memo to himself, and noticed the psychotic look in Kenzi's eyes as she watched it.

She only smiled awkwardly and shook her head, "Just...wondering when those two will come out soon!" She changed the subject.

"Well?" Dyson's gruff voice was heard, causing Kenzi and Hale to turn their heads back to the two now broken up couple. Bo and Terra just walked out when he pounced, the succubus ignored her ex boyfriend, "Bo, what did he say?" He asked, but she could only glare at him over her shoulder as she motioned for Kenzi to walk with her. Dyson sighed; he sometimes forgets how stubborn and hard headed the sexy succubus was, though he would not give up that easily. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, Bo turned to him eyes blazing blue.

"Back. Off." She ordered the light Fae, her voice was only a low whispering echo. A sign that her inner succubus was ready to burst out if he touched her again, feeling the tension turning into something more.

Terra got between Bo and Dyson, "Calm down, Bo. Lychan, I suggest you do as she says and get away." She dared him to say another word, but Dyson could only growl lowly and took a step back. '_Dammit, I need to know what they found out. Bo has no idea what she's getting herself into!'_ He thought, frustrated that he had no control what so ever over the situation. But then wondered why he was so worried about the unaligned succubus, why so suddenly protective of her? Bo can take care of herself...

Lost in his own thoughts, he did not notice the three women leave. Hale was still sitting behind his desk, eyeing the wolf strangely. "Man you need to relax, whatever it is Bo and 'lil mama can handle it, especially if The Queen of the Dammed is with them." He grinned as he fiddled with the pen in his fingers.

Dyson laughed for the first time all day, "I dare you to say that to her face the next time we see her."

"Oh no, I think I'll have my honies without the fangs." He shook slightly at the thought of provoking the vampire's temper.

* * *

"Alright, so what's the plan general Fangs?" Kenzi asked, sitting in the back seat of their lovable busted up yellow camero. Terra and Bo glanced back over to the goth, the vampire rolled her eyes at the permanent nickname.

"The plan is simple, we sneak in, and then we sneak out. Use only lethal force if we have to, we don't need any unwanted attention. Or start a war between the light and dark, that would not only cost my head, but a lot of innocent lives both human and Fae."

Bo cut in, "Hold on, wouldn't this stolen 'object' of whatever the hell, is enough to start a war already?" She asked in wonder, if this _thing_ was so important the war would start regardless, right?

Terra shook her head, "It's complicated..."

"Uh huh... There is something more to this and you're not telling me, Terra. If we really are gonna work through this we need to have some trust in you, what the hell are we searching for here?" The succubus questioned, not taking no for an answer.

Terra sighed and leaned back in her seat, rubbing her eyes under her sun shades and taking them off, squinting as the clarity of daylight hits her eyes. "Alright, alright. If you must know, we're rescuing The Ash's doctor. But not just any doctor, the head of the medical research time from the compound. It's important we find her, alive." She mumbled under her breath, scolding herself for saying too much already, but she could not find it in her heart to lie to her new friends.

Bo and Kenzi stared back at one another, "Wait." The goth butted in, "You mean we've been working our asses to save The Ash's personal medicine cabinet?" This is bull crap, she thought. They should be paid more for this if it were a rescue mission, a risky one at that.

Terra winces at Kenzi's comment and shook her head, "It's more to it than that, please you gotta understand. It's not just a Doctor; she's...a very dear friend to me. So it's personal, The Ash may not see it that way on his side, but this Doctor has helped the light countless times. We ALL owe her our life, even if the majority of the light Fae look down on her for who she is. They know we'd be lost without her. She saved us all, and more. We can't let the dark have her!" She slammed her fist against the window, cracking the glass. Anger boiling within her as her eyes glowed yellow, "They all just want to use her! Hell, I think she's better off away from the light, they're no better than the dark. But she's safer on our side, and I promised I'd protect her. It's not the Ash you're only helping, but me too." She pleaded Bo with her eyes.

The succubus sat there in silence, feeling for the vampire and understanding the situation, she looked over to her best friend with a determined look, "Kenzi, we're doing this." she simply stated, causing the vampire to bust out a grateful smile.

"WHAT? But Bo!" Kenzi tried to protest, but she could only sigh in frustration when the brunette got out of the car. Last time she checked, they weren't a charity group. She got out of the car as well and followed close behind the succubus. Alright, so maybe they should save this "Doctor", but she can't shake the feeling that Terra and The Ash are still hiding something. "We are so gonna regret this." She told herself silently as the three women walked in through the back front door of the warehouse, but hey, she thought. _'When there's a friend in need, how could the sex machine with a golden heart say no?' _

They took cover behind some large crates; Terra peaked around the side and could see two mean walking inside a door. She suspects that's the only way to where they have the Doctor held hostage, she turns back to her partners, "Kay, here's the plan..." Bo and Kenzi leaned in close and listened to the vampire's plan intently.

"Hey, when was the last time you fed our prisoner?" The dark Fae glared at the other, "Well?" He waited for an answer, but was scoffed at instead.

"She'll live, we don't need to feed her crap. We aren't her Nanny, and I ain't being paid to babysit." He shrugged, not really seeing what was the big deal about the well being of this Light Fae slave.

"You know EXACTLY why we need to keep her alive, right? I thought we talked about this yesterday, Tom!" He yelled, feeling the stress of this grunt job taking its affect. And the fear creeping over, if The Morrigan found out they haven't been doing they're jobs right she'll surely melt them both to ground.

The three women walked through the door silently, and see the two dark Fae's engrossed in an argument to even notice how the door creaked as Kenzi tried to close it gently.

"You idiot! When I go in and check on her, you better hope she isn't passed out from starvation. Cause if she is, the boss will hear from it. I ain't throwing my ass in the fire you, if I have to blame you, I will blame you!" he made his was over to a big steel double door; it was locked tight with four locks. He used his key and walked in to check on their hostage, while Tom stayed outside and sat on the chair. His back turned to the three unnoticed intruders, now was their chance to attack.

Bo sneaked behind the Fae, her hand firmly wrapped around his neck as she forced him to turn his head to face. And fed from him, taking in as much chi as she could until he passed out. She licked her lips, as he went limp in the chair. "Well, it wasn't very tasty. But it'll hold me over the whole day at least."

Just as she headed for the double she was grabbed from behind by a third dark fae, his strength too much for Bo to break free and kick his teeth in. Terra got into action and punched the Fae off her friend; he turned to face her, his nose flaring up in anger. The ring piercing in his nostrils shining as he let out a puff of air through the nose, Terra grinned at the display. "C'mere buddy, I'll mess you up!" Yellow eyes stared dangerously up at the Fae, she felt slightly shocked how he only laughed at her.

"The little vampire thinks she can take me on? I'll mess YOU up." he grinned, and ripped his shirt off with ease. His muscles began to bulge, and move. Skin tearing sickeningly as his body began to grow; muscles bigger, taller, large hooves replaced his feet as his shoes tore off him during the transformation. Two large pair of horns now grew out of his temples, a loud roar ripped through the silence as Bo and Kenzi watched in pure shock. Kenzi stood guard next to Terra and stared up in awe at the monster Fae they were facing, "Holy shit balls! The fuck is THAT?!" She pointed up at it with her sword, eyes wide in fear.

Terra sighed in frustration, and took off her jacket and threw it off to the side. Rolling her sleeves up, "It's a Minotaur... Figures one would be near."

"You plan to fight that thing head on? Bare handed?!" The goth was now worshiping the vampire as one of her top badass people in the world, but at the same time pitied her. This bitch was about to die.

"You two rescue Lauren, and get her out of here!" She yelled as she dodged the monster's charge, trying to impale her with its horns. And led it down the hall away from Bo and Kenzi, the succubus was about to go after her when her BFF grabbed her by the end.

"Bo, you heard her. We gotta get the doctor, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can help Terra." She rationalized, feeling also very worried for their vampire friend. "Let's go!"

Bo hesitated, but followed Kenzi into the room. The door was slammed shut by an unknown force, and now only to be met with pitch black darkness, trapped inside the room. "Crap, Kenzi stay close to me." She tried to see through the thickness of the dark, her heart pumping with adrenaline. That other Fae was in here, and he could attack at any moment. She just hoped it wasn't a second Minotaur, she really hopes that Terra is alright as well.

"Agh!" Terra just barely dodged another charge, the horns of the beast cut a deep gash at her right side. _'Fuck...' _"Grr, that all you got big boy?! Come at me!" She only had one chance, better time it right.

The Minotaur roared, pounding a hove to the ground hard. It ran full speed head on towards the light Fae agent, her grin not wavering for a second as he got closer and closer, until she side stepped swiftly in the blink of an eye with inhuman speed.

_CRASH_

The dark Fae hit the wall, horns pierced through the concrete all the way in enough to hit it's head, knocking him out unconscious. The vampire breathed out a breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead as she admired the hanging bull monster on the wall, "Ha, who knew Monitaurs could be so decorative?" With that said, she ran back to her friends. Praying that they've saved the doctor, and none of them were hurt.

A flash of light zapped passed Bo's head, causing both her and Kenzi to yell in surprise.

"Was that lightning?!" Kenzi asked confused as hell, wondering what kind of Fae shoots lightning bolts. She sure won't be getting smite like that, no way. "Look here Zeus, we want the doctor. Surrender and no one gets hurt, maybe you... a little bit. Just one kick in the nuts is all I'd do for that little magic trick you pulled, not cool man, not cool at all."

"Kenzi, hush..." Bo was about to scold her just when another shot of lightning zoomed passed them, hitting the wall with a large splash of sparks. The flash lit up the room, and in that instant Bo took the moment to scan the room for the enemy Fae and spotted him just next to a tied up woman in a chair. She charged head on as fast as she could, not letting the Fae have time to create another lightning attack. Tackling him to the ground, Bo pinned him down with all her strength. "Night night, Sparky." She bent down and sucked away at his chi, he tried to struggle but was losing strength as the succubus fed off him till he lost consciousness.

"Bo?" Kenzi called out to her worriedly, "You okay? Did you get em?" She asked, as she touched the walls looking for a light switch. Finding one, she quickly flipped the switched and the lone light bulb in the middle of the ceiling turned on. Revealing their long searched for "object" The Ash needed back.

"Kenzi, get that door open." She got closer to the bound woman, "Hello?" She placed her hand on the captive's shoulder; she seemed to have been passed out for quite some time. Bo shook her lightly in hopes of waking her; she then untied the gag off her mouth. "We're here to rescue you, please wake up."

Kenzi was struggling with the steel doors, not seeing any way of opening it. "Shit, this thing looks like it's only opened from the outside. We're stuck in here!" She slammed her fist against the cold metal, "I can't even lock pick it, there's no key hole of any kind!" she cursed in Russian as she paced around the room, thinking of a way to bust out of there.

Bo was too busy trying to get the doctor loose from the ropes that tied her hands, she couldn't help put wince at the bleeding red marks that circled around the poor woman's wrists. She took a better look at her, and saw that she was very beautiful... Well, pretty for someone that was kept prisoner for who knows how long. She could see that the woman has gone very pale, and it seems she's been smacked around by the dark Fae scumbags. She has a small cut on her bottom lip, and a split eyebrow. She checked for a pulse on the doctor, and was relieved to find a pulse. Breathing out she placed a hand on the blonde woman's cheek, lightly tapping it as a means to wake her up. "Wake up...um, hey Kenz. What did Terra call her again? Laura?" She thought for a second, and spoke again. "Lauren? Lauren..." She shook the doctor again.

A groan escaped from her dry lips as she stirred, the doctor weakly opened her eyes. Her vision blurred as she tried to focus on the figure that was staring down at her, the last thing she thought she'd find in her hell was such a beautiful woman watching over her. "Who...?" She tried to ask who she was, her voice was raspy, and nothing but a low whisper. She was so thirsty, her throat was so sore and dry, and she was so hungry too. Her body was aching as well, but she found comfort at the feel of her hands being freed. Though she couldn't really feel her hands, they have gone numb long ago due to the ropes that have been cutting off her blood circulation for days. A headache took over as she opened her eyes fully, the light in the room hurting them bad. "What's...?" she tried to speak again, but her dry throat wouldn't let her.

Bo smiled down at the woman, "It's alright, The Ash sent us. We're here to help, so relax. Kenzi? No way out that door yet?"

The goth was pulling at her hair, "I'm getting cabin fever already, and we've only been in here for five minutes. I might have to fight you off eventually because you got hungry and I was too juicy for you to resist, I'm like a medium rare steak for you! I'll end up killing you in self defense, and days would pass and then I would be the one starving." She ranted on, chewing on her finger nails nervously as she continued to pace around the room. "I would be left no choice but to commit cannibalism and eat your decaying sexy succubus body, and possibly contract some kind of Fae virus and turn into Succu Girl, and become the porn star version of Spiderman and use my powers to steal geeky evil villain's virginity to save the world!" A horrified look formed on her face at visuals she was getting in her head.

Bo stood there gaping slightly at her best friend, a long pause fell upon them.

The doctor was still a bit out of it, but was very certain she heard porn star Spiderman..?

Right when the succubus was about to say 'The fuck was that?', a loud crashing sound was heard from the other side of the doors. And down came the steel doors with a bang, and in comes Terra, "Hope you don't mind I crash your party ladies." She smirked.

Kenzi snapped out of her horror daydream at the sight of her savior. "Fangs!"

"Terra, am I glad to see you still alive." Bo smiled at the vampire, "We expected to find you face down on the ground with hoove marks all over your dead body." She joked, but was very sincere when she said she was happy to see her still around.

"T...Terra?" Lauren tried to voice out the familiar name, causing the vampire to snap her attention towards the doctor. She quickly rushed over to her and bent down on her knees before the blonde woman, happiness filling her voice. Even if Lauren was still not very aware of her surroundings, not in her current state.

"Lauren! Yes, it's me! I can't believe you're okay; I've been so worried about you. We're getting you the hell out of here." She stood and gently wrapped Lauren's arm around her shoulder and lifted her up with ease, vampiric strength do have their perks in this line of work. "Let's head back to the compound and get you fixed up, you've gone through hell I'm sure."

Bo and Kenzi helped escort the injured woman to the car, getting her in the back seat safely. Lauren soon passed out during the drive to the compound, still very weak from the stress she's been through. Her last coherent thought before losing consciousness, _'I think I'm dying, I know I saw an angel.'_

* * *

**Light Fae Territory, the Compound**

As soon as they arrived at the compound, a group of talented and expert nurses and doctors who work under the head of the medical research team scrambled over to Lauren, their superior. And rushed her over to the clinic to tend to her every need, The Ash was there witnessing it all and walked over to the people he hired for the safe return of his most valued asset. Confident in his stride, in his elegant pure white suit, he nodded to Terra and turned to Bo and Kenzi, "I am very pleased that you have fulfilled your task, Doctor Lewis will be taken cared of now that she is back safely within our walls and away from the Dark Fae." He thanked them curtly, "I would also like to apologize for the secrecy, but it was very important that we kept it discreet. Even here in these safe walls, they have ears and could have alerted The Morrigan."

Bo looked back at the light Fae leader neutrally as he continued to speak.

"Your payment shall be waiting for you in the lobby with my secretary, I look forward to having your future services once more if trouble aroused again." As he was ready to leave, Bo stopped him.

"There's something I'd like to know, me and my partner after all did risk our lives and dived blindly into a rescue mission we were not even aware of from the start. I do believe we deserve to know the reason for why the dark Fae kidnapped the Doctor, what's so special about her?" she asked.

The Ash could only shake his head and smile at the unaligned succubus, "You never cease to amaze me, your curiosity is very amusing. Like always, this is none of your business succubus. You've done your job, and I have paid you what I promised. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." He left, leaving a fuming succubus behind.

"Prick." She said under her breath as her and Kenzi turned to leave.

"Wait!" Terra stood in their way and smiled sheepishly at the angered look Bo had in place, "Don't take it personal, but trust me. You're better off not knowing our affairs, it'll only bring you trouble."

Kenzi chirped in, "See? Even is asking you to stay out of trouble."

Bo rolled her eyes, but smiled kindly to the vampire, "I know what you're doing, and I appreciate the caring thoughts Terra. I can take care of myself, so don't worry. I won't stick my nose into The Ash's business...much." She smirked.

Terra sighed, "Right... Well, here's my number." She handed Bo a piece of paper, "In case you need anything, you can reach me. I still owe you big time for saving Lauren, you have no idea how grateful I am to you. Anything you need, help in a case, or just hang out you know where to find me."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to get as much drinks off you as I can when the mood hits." Bo laughed and bid her goodbyes with the vampire as so did Kenzi.

Terra breathed out deeply as she watched her two new friends leave, the stress of the day catching up on her. She looked down at her injured side and shook her head, "So sloppy today, gotta be more careful." she scolded herself as she made her way over to the clinic, in search of the blood bank.

**At The Dal Riata**

Dyson threw back a shot whiskey, slamming the glass down on the bar. Forgetting to control his strength he shattered the glass by accident, "Dammit..." he cursed under his breath, feeling a little bit tipsy now.

Trick glared at the wolf, "That's the third one you break, Dyson."

The shifter apologized, and sighed as he leaned on the bar. Deep, deep in thought. _'I wonder how Bo is doing, maybe I should call her.'_

Hale sat next to him, his eyes trailing over to one Gemini that caught his fancy. Though, he did not need to tear his eyes off the fine honey to know that his best friend was brooding again over the succubus, "Man, you are one dumb mutt." He claimed as he eyes dragged down to the Gemini's ass, "Why don't you just go see her and tell her how you really feel, not sit here and wonder if you should text or call her like some dumbass teenager." He finally turned to face him, and was met with the eyes of his inner wolf, "Don't you dare howl at me boy." he scolded playfully, "You know I'm right, be mad and growl all you want, but ya know I'm right. Where them wolf balls you had? Find them and go get your woman back." He stated, as if it were the most obvious solution in the world.

Dyson and sighed, "She was never my woman, Hale. And you know very well I shouldn't involve myself with her emotionally, it never works out and brings only unwanted trouble. You know what we do, wolves mate for life. And I'm not sure I'm ready for that..."

The Siren could only shake his head; his friend was so damn stubborn at times. "You gonna regret leaving that succubus in the dust, I'm tellin' ya. Don't come crying to me with puppy pouts when she finds someone else, you have been warned." He called out for Trick for another round of drinks.

The wolf sat in his seat and thought over his best friend's words silently.

* * *

**One week later, back at The Compound**

"Bo, slow down! You're gonna hurt yourself more." Kenzi followed her bestie close behind; worry building up within her as she watched how Bo left a trail of blood along the white marble floor. "Bo, you need to heal..." She paused and winced as she spoke again, "You need to call Dyson."

Bo smiled bitterly at the mention of his name, go heal off him? No, she would not let that heart breaker touch her again, even if it killed her. "Kenzi... No way, I am not crawling over to that dog." She growled out in fury.

Just fucking great, she cursed loudly in her mind as she stumped her way down to the clinic. Ignoring the sharp pain on her back, another Fae case gone wrong, how the hell were they suppose to have seen a small platoon of undead zombies from the roman wars were waiting for them? That damn necromancer had a very impressive collection of corpses...

She stumbled over to the receptionist, leaning weakly against the counter. Apologizing for leaving a small puddle of blood there, "Hi, yeah...sorry. Look, I need a doctor. Point and I go." she gave the Fae receptionist a tight smile, the Fae pointed to the right and nervously mumbled out B13 to the succubus. "Thanks." The Fae receptionist could only watch in mild awe at the two women as they walked away, and then frowned down at the blood stains on her counter.

Bo and Kenzi made their way to B13 quickly, walking through the door.

She was never in here before, she really didn't spend much time in any lab or clinic what with all her healing needs was some chi off some stranger in the streets or... Dyson. She felt her stomach tighten a little at the thought of the wolf, _'I hate to admit it, but I still feel something for him... I'm still hurting over this.'_

"Are you alright?"

Bo snapped out of her sad thoughts of her broken heart when she heard someone speak to her, and looked up to see Doctor Lewis staring at her with concerned eyes. For a good three seconds the succubus stood in silence as she admired the blonde woman in front of her, she looks prettier than before now that she's fully recovered. For a moment, she actually felt some comfort under the gentle gaze the doctor was giving her.

Catching herself staring, Bo suddenly felt embarrassed and smiled awkwardly, "Uh, Hi... Um, sorry. I'm uh..." _'Out of words... What the? Get a hold of yourself, Bo.'_ She smacked herself inwardly, wondering why she was so tongue tied all of a sudden. It was probably the blood loss, yeah, that's it.

"You're...injured." The doctor slowly finished for Bo, "Mind explaining what happened while I treat you?" She looked over to Kenzi, "Are you also hurt?" She asked the goth, but was answered with a no.

"I'm fine; see if you can knock some sense into her." She gave her best friend a pointed look, noticing her strange behavior. "I'll wait outside till you're done so I don't get in the way." She walked out the door, leaving Bo and Lauren alone.

The doctor lead Bo to one of the examination beds, she reached over to the small metal table and slips her hand in a latex glove. "You're in bad shape Ms...?" She inquired subtlety, as she checked on the cut that marked Bo's forehead. Cool and professional as she always is in her line of work.

"Bo, Bo Dennis." She held back an 'ow' when she felt the doctor apply alcohol on her cut.

"Care to tell me what beat you up so bad, ?" Lauren asked absentmindedly, as she gently placed a small band aid on her patient's forehead.

"Undead Roman warriors never saw it coming." She couldn't help but stare at the doctor, since she was so close. She could have sworn she's seen her somewhere before, she would certainly recognize that pretty face. And then it hit her as she stared closely, that pretty face that was once pale and cut up is now fully recovered and treating her injuries.

"You're... Lauren Lewis." She said in mild surprise, and felt her face warm a little when she saw the blonde woman smile at her.

"And you're Terra's friend; you helped save me from the dark Fae who held me hostage." The light doctor stated, "I've been wondering where you've been, I never had the chance to thank you for what you did for me." She confessed honestly, "I'm very grateful, and don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Well, you can start by patching my back up. Took a sword there by those zombies, it's really killing me." She groaned a little in pain as she struggled to take off her jacket; Lauren assisted her and gently pealed the shirt off her patient. Leaving Bo completely topless before her, she briefly stared down at the now bear chest of the brunette and glanced back up to her face.

She breathed out softly, "My god... You're beautiful." Lauren smiled nervously when her patient arched an amused eyebrow at her, "...I meant that professionally." was the excuse she used to cover up her little outburst. She mentally smacked herself, to avoid further embarrassment she walked around Bo to check on her back.

Bo couldn't help but smile to herself smugly, "It's cool... I have that affect on people." She felt the sting of the alcohol on her wound, and silently hissed at the contact.

Lauren thought for a moment, and smiled at her sudden realization. "That explains it... You're a succubus." She declared as she continued to gently clean the cut on Bo's back.

The succubus' instincts were kicking in, a sign of her hunger forming within her, "How did you come to that conclusion, Doctor Lewis?" She asked playfully.

"Well, when you walked in here your eyes were glowing. That's a sign that you're hungry or either aroused, but hungry sounds just about right given your current condition." She said out loud thoughtfully, "In fact, it makes no sense for you to be here when you can easily heal fully if you fed from someone. Why come to a doctor?"

Bo hesitated, but decided to speak her mind. "I... just haven't been in the mood to feed today." she told the doctor honestly. "Also I try to avoid from feeding off humans, I still don't have much control over my powers and could kill someone by accident. I'm still pretty new to the Fae world."

"New huh?" The doctor thought, _'Could this be the unaligned succubus I've heard about for months on?' _

She finished cleaning the wound, she couldn't help but admire the brunette's skin, and it was so very soft and smooth. She could not stop her bare hand from sliding down Bo's back slowly all the way to her lower back, the succubus felt a shudder pass through her at the sudden intimate touch from the doctor. A seductive smile formed on her lips as she looked over her shoulder. "You really do have talented hands, Doctor..." She said in a sultry tone, and could only chuckle when she felt the blonde woman's hand jerk away in surprise of what she's done.

"Um..." Lauren breathed out, and calmed herself down. "When you said you have that affect on people, you meant it." Though she has met countless succubi in her line of work as a doctor over the years, none of them dripped so much sexual power like this one.

And it began to intrigue her to no end...

Bo stood up from the bed when the doctor was done patching her up, Lauren couldn't help herself from staring as the succubus put her bra on. The doctor quickly made herself busy by going through her clipboard, pretending to read something interesting. When Bo was done dressing, she turned to the doctor and grinned, "So... what type of Fae are you?"

Lauren smirked back, deciding to play along a little bit more with her patient. "The insatiably curious human doctor type."

Bo stood there surprised, "Human? How did you end up working for The Light Fae?" She seemed impressed that a human could make it to be the head of the medical team, very impressed indeed.

"That's a very long story..." The doctor side stepped the question, not really sure if it were a good idea to speak about her personal life with the sexy stranger. But she could trust her, in time. She did save her life after all, maybe she could even learn more about succubi if she spent time with one long enough.

"At least tell me what's in it for you." Bo persisted, very curious about this human doctor.

"I'm in it for the science mostly." The doctor shrugged.

The succubus grinned once more at the blonde woman, "Oh... Kinky."

Lauren felt a rush of heat pass through her and could only laugh lightly at the comment, she's never flirted this hard with anyone in her whole life. It was very fun, and a good change of pace to her dull busy work days.

"I still owe you, for saving my life and all." she said, trying to recover from the non stop flirting.

Bo waved it off, "It's okay, you don't need to pay me back. I was glad to help, and happy to see you alright." Lauren knew she was being sincere, and it caused her to smile brightly at the succubus. The display caused the succubus smile back just as brightly, "Thanks for fixing me up, I'll see you around."

"Likewise." The light Fae doctor nodded, and watched her patient walk away. Her eyes staring down briefly at the brunette's ass, then rolled her eyes upwards once more. "Losing my mind today." She mumbled and looked through some files, maybe she could find some work to do.

* * *

**Dal Riata, later that very same day**

"Where is she?" Dyson stormed in through the doors of the sanctuary, Hale following close behind. Trick only raised an eyebrow at his long time friend, "Who?" He asked.

"Bo, where is she?" He asked again, "I heard she was injured, I need to see her." He was furious at the succubus, he wanted to find her and demand why she didn't come to him for healing. He only hopes she didn't get desperate and picked a human off the streets, and the dead grinning body would be lying around behind some dumpster in an alley way. The bartender sighed, and begged his friend to calm down. Pointing at the table where Bo and Kenzi were sitting at, the wolf quickly went to them, ignoring Trick's words.

"Aw, crap..." The goth cursed as she saw the wolf making his way towards them, shit was about to go down now.

Hearing her friend's distress, she looked over her shoulder and saw who it was. "Great, just what I needed." She turned to her friend, "Make sure to take cover if things get out of control." _'Any word coming from him would make me snap.'_

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked sternly, but made sure to show his worry for the succubus.

Bo tried hard not to roll her eyes at him, "Look, I appreciate the thought Dyson. But I'm fine, I went to a doctor and she patched me up. I don't need to heal from you, or anyone."

Dyson stared long and thoughtful at her, she said doctor? "You risked being exposed?" He asked her in disbelief, didn't think she'd be so reckless to go to a hospital and the risk of letting humans discover the Fae.

This time Bo did roll her eyes at him, "No you dumb wolf, I went to the light Fae doctor."

"...The human doctor?" That explains it better.

"Yes, and I'm fine. The cuts aren't deep, and I can recover fully in a few days." Bo stated with a carefree shrug, not seeing what the big deal was.

"You still need to feed Bo, I can tell that you're hungry." If he could just get one moment with her, maybe he'd talk things out with her.

Kenzi long ago left her best friend's side, and was sitting next to Hale back at the bar. The two of them shaking they're heads as they watched the broken up couple bicker, "Yo home boy, what's your brother up to? He knows he's on Bo's shit list, and I have officially abandoned team Dyson, right?"

"I dunno lil' mama, I don't know what goes on in that wolf head of his. Though I'm pretty sure he's gonna attempt to win her back." He grabbed a drink that Trick served up for him, and took the shot in one hit with ease. Kenzi was squinting at the Siren, mouth agape. Not believing what she was hearing from the detective, that wolf is insane if he thinks he can get her back after stumping on Bo's heart?

"That man is going to die if he even tries to—" Kenzi's sentence was cut short when she heard a crash, Hale looked over to where the table Dyson and Bo were at and was shocked to see that his partner was lying on the floor clutching his nose with the succubus standing over him eyes blazing sapphire blue in pure anger. "Oh snap..." The goth said as she watched her bestie pull the wolf off the floor by the collar of his jacket like he was a rag doll, and then dragged over passed them. Kenzi opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by a, "No questions." from Bo as she violently dragged the man that broke her heart into the store room that was behind the bar.

Hale and Kenzi stared at each other for a long silent moment, the both of them confused. "Uh, maybe we should stop your sister... I'm scared that she's beating the shit out of him." Hale suggested as he moved to sit up from the stool, but was stopped when Kenzi smacked a hand on his chest. "Girl what is your pro—"

"Shhh..." The goth silenced him, and waited. She heard familiar sound she knew all too well, much to her dismay, "Well shit..." was all she could say when the moans of the succubus ranged out loudly from the store room, and the walls began to shake. The bottles on the shelves trembling with each impact, one of them fell off the edge and came down shattering against the floor. Hale sat there dumbfounded, was this really happening right now?

"Oh no... Did my troll get out again?!" Trick ran into the room with a wooden club in hand, eyes wide in panic.

Kenzi looked over to the small man awkwardly, trying to speak over the loud moans of her friend and the animal like grunts the wolf were making, "Nah... Just Bo and Dyson... Talking, kneading, and talking... Just talking and..."

Trick raised a hand up to Kenzi, and walked away shaking his head. He loved his granddaughter, but this was not the kind of closeness he wanted.

The goth sighed and reached over the bar, stealing a bottle off the counter. "This will not end well..."

"Haha, with an explosion I bet." Hale said, asking for the goth to serve up another round for him as well. The both of them sat there, the shelves behind them still shaking.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't kill me for that horrible ending... But I had to! I'm no Dyson fan lol Just need him to stick around a little longer to keep things... complicated *smirks* Anyways, hope you liked. Please R and R!


End file.
